Dancing With The Devil
by HanaHopee
Summary: [KookV] Acara dansa di kampus Taehyung yang membuatnya bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sangat tampan dengan mata keabu-abuannya. Ketika pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berdansa, ia menyambutnya. Tak mengetahui setelah itu kehidupannya akan berubah total. "Namaku Kim Taehyung. Boleh kutau siapa namamu?", pemuda itu berbisik. "Keturunan Satan Pertama, Jeon JungKook"


**A Fanfiction Inspired by;**

 **Urband Legend From Texas | Dancing with the devil |**

 **And others Urband Legend |**

 **Genre; Supernatural and Romance**

 **Main Pair; Jeon Jungkook** X **Kim Taehyung**

 **Discover the supporting casts**

WARNING

 **GS, Girl!Taehyung** X **Satan!Kook, Typo, ambigu, aneh, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dancing With The Devil **"**

Mereka selalu begini. Ya, adu mulut seperti ini di hadapannya. Dan itu hanya karna hal sepele. Mereka menganggap diri merekalah yang paling benar. Membuat perdebatan itu entah kapan berakhir dan Kim Taehyung sudah sangat jengah. Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang, Taehyung melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. Telinganya terasa panas karna mereka tak mau jua berhenti berdebat.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti?!", Taehyung berteriak frustasi. Menatap Jang Moon Bok dan Park Jimin bergantian seraya mengusap kedua kupingnya. "Sehariii saja… Kalau tidak satu meniiit sajaa… Berhentilah berdebat. Kalian membuat telingaku sakit. Lihat. Semua orang melihat kita.", Jimin dan Moon Bok langsung menatap ke sekelililng mereka. Mendapati beberapa pejalan kaki yang lain memandangi mereka dengan aneh.

"Aku heran kenapa kalian bisa berteman tapi selaluuuu saja berdebat tentang hal-hal tidak penting" Taehyung mendengus. Ia memperbaiki rambutnya yang agak berantakan. "Jika kalian selalu seperti ini aku muak.", kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Jimin dan Moon Bok.

"Ini semua gara-garamu Jimin! Taetae jadi marah!", kening Jimin menyerngit kala mendengar tuduhan Moon Bok.

"Apa? Kenapa aku yang kau salahkan? Kan kau yang salah. Memulai berdebat denganku."

"Heh?! Awalnya kan aku hanya mengusulkan kita bertiga untuk pergi melepas penat ke Daegu. Apa itu salah?"

"Tentu saja bodoh. Daegu terlalu jauh dan kita sedang tidak punya waktu luang untuk hal seperti itu."

"Nah, harusnya kau mengatakan itu tadi bukannya malah memarahiku."

"Loh? Bukannya kau yang _–_ "

"KALIAN AKAN TETAP BERDEBAT DI TENGAH JALAN SEPERTI ITU?! LIMA BELAS MENIT LAGI KELAS AKAN DIMULAI!", akhirnya pedebatan tidak penting itu berakhir setelah Kim Taehyung berteriak dengan murka. Sahabatnya itu langsung belari terbirit-birit menghampiri Taehyung. Meminta maaf yang sebenarnya percuma saja. Taehyung hanya menghela nafas. Berusa memaklumi sahabatnya itu.

Mungkin perasaanku saja, pikir Taehyung.

Ia menoleh kebelakang. Menatap sekitarnya dengan waspada. Ya, itu hanya perasaanku saja. Kemudian Taehyung kembali berbicara dengan sahabat 'gila'nya. Tak menyadari sepasang mata gelap mengawasinya sedari tadi.

.

.

| **Dancing with the devil** |

.

.

BRUK

"Akkhh _–_ ", Taehyung meringis. Merasakan punggungnya sakit luar biasa karna di dorong ke dinding. Mata bulatnya menatap tiga orang gadis di hadapannya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang jalang Kim Taehyung! Kenapa kau masih menggoda Jimin _ku_ , hah?!", salah seorang dari tiga orang gadis itu berteriak. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Namanya Nayeon. Terobsesi dengan Jimin, sahabatnya. Sebenarnya, Jimin dan Moon Bok itu populer di kampus. Mereka memiliki bakat dan suara yang luar biasa. Selain itu, mereka juga tampan. Tetapi sudah sejak dulu, Taehyung selalu bersama mereka. Senang maupun sedih ia lalui bersama kedua pria itu. Dan ratusan kali ia mendapat teror dari para _pengagum_ Jimin dan Moon Bok. Jumlah para _pengagum_ Jimin dan Moon Bok selau bertambah dimanapun mereka berada.

"Dan berhenti memojokkanku seperti ini. Hanya karna kau mengagumi Jimin bukan berarti kau harus memilikinya! Lagipula aku tak akan membiarkan dirimu mendekati Jimin. Kau sama sekali tak pantas untuk sahabatku!", Taehyung balas berteriak. Menatap Nayeon dengan tatapan menantang. Nayeon tampak menggeram. Ekspresinya berubah dari marah menjadi meremehkan. Ia mendengus pelan. "Lihatlah teman-teman... siapa yang berbicara di hadapan kita sekarang...", ujarnya remeh. Matanya menatap Taehyung dari atas sampai bawah.

"Oh, ayolah Kim Taehyung... Kau sama sekali tak pantas berbicara seperti itu. Apa kau lupa?" Nayeon bersidekap dada. Mendekati Taehyung menatapnya tepat dimata. "Kau hanyalah seorang gadis yang beruntung mendapatkan undangan untuk belajar di kampus ini... Mengandalkan otakmu yang encer itu. Aku yakin, makan di kantin saja kau meminjam uang Jimin dan Moon Bok.", mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah-olah yang Nayeon ucapkan tadi adalah sebuah lelucon. Mereka tak menyadari tatapan Taehyung yang menggelap. "Setidaknya..." Mereka berhenti tertawa kala mendengar suara Taehyung.

"... Aku tak menyuap orang agar belajar disini. Aku tak membuang uang untu hal _serendah_ itu.", Nayeon memicingkan matanya. "Apa? Kau membicarakanku?", Taehyung mendengus dengan keras. Kemudian mengangkat tinggi dagunya.

"Apakah kau merasa jika aku membicarakanmu?"

"Sialan kau!", Taehyung sama sekali tak mempersiapkan diri ketika Nayeon menarik rambut sepinggangnya dengan kuat. Ia yakin beberapa helai rambutnya telah meninggalkan kulit kepalanya. Teman-teman Nayeon bersorak menyemangatinya. Taehyung merasa kepalanya pusing dan telinganya berdengung. Namun, ia masih mendengar suara Nayeon. "Kau mengolokku?! Tak tau kah kau jika kau adalah orang dengan kasta terendah disini?!", Taehyung berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Nayeon di rambutnya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan suara ringisan tertahan.

"Kuingatkan lagi! Kau hanyalah _anak haram_! Kau sama sekali mengetahui siapa ayahmu! Apakah dia hidup atau tidak! Dasar anak haram tak tau diri!", Taehyung menghentikan gerakannya yang hendak melepaskan tangan Nayeon. _Apa dia bilang tadi?_ Anak... haram?

"Apa kau bilang tadi?", tanya Taehyung memastikan.

"Kau tidak dengar?! Kau itu anak haram!", entah dapat kekuatan darimana, Taehyung melepaskan tangan Nayeon dalam satu kali hentakan. " _Ya_!", Nayeon menatap tangan Taehyung yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat kuat. "Lepaskan aku sialan!" pintanya. Namun, Taehyung tak mendengarkannya. Hati Taehyung terasa sesak karna amarahnya yang tertahan. "Bilang itu sekali lagi akan kupastikan kau kehilangan wajah cantikmu yang selalu kau banggakan itu Nayeon"

"Berani-beraninya kau mengan _–_ ", perkataan Nayeon terhenti kala ia menatap mata Taehyung. Mata itu menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Dirinya seolah-olah masuk ke dalam tatapan itu. Tanpa sadar Nayeon menahan nafasnya. _Ada apa ini? Kenapa.. kenapa aku melihat kobaran api di matanya?_ Ya, Nayeon melihatnya. Kobaran api yang menyala-nyala. Kemudian telinganya mendengung, sesekali ia mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan. Nayeon kembali menatap tangan Taehyung. _Apa? Tangan... tangannya mengeluarkan api! Aku pasti salah lihat!_

"Akkhh!" tenyata benar-benar api. Nayeon berteriak histeris. Pergelangan tangannya terbakar mungkin akan melepuh nanti. "Lepaskan! Tanganku! Sialan ini sakit!", seolah tersadar, Taehyung melepas cengkramannya. Ia menatap telapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan api merah menyala. Kemudian api itu hilang perlahan seiring dengan kesadarannya muncul.

"Tanganku... Kau... Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Kenapa...?!", Nayeon berujar dengan terbata-bata. Mata Taehyung tampak bergetar. _Kenapa... Kenapa... Tanganku.._

"Akan ku buat perhitungan denganmu Kim Taehyung!", Nayeon segera berlari di susul teman-temannya. Sementara Taehyung masih menatap telapak tangannya. Dengan perlahan tubuhnya terduduk di _rooftop_ kampusnya. Taehyung tidak yakin apa yang membuat tangannya mengeluarkan api. Ia hanya merasa sangat marah ketika Nayeon mengatai dirinya adalah _anak haram_. Sejak kecil ia memang sering di ejek seperti itu, tapi ketika ia melanjutkan studi ke perguruan tinggi nyaris tidak ada yang mengetahui jati dirinya.

"Sebenarnya... Aku ini apa?"

* * *

Taehyung tidak bisa tidur.

Dia susah memejamkan mata padahal Taehyung bukan tipe orang yang sering mengalami insomnia. Taehyung adalah tipe orang yang melihat bantal langsung tidur dengan nyenyak hingga ibunya sulit membangunkannya. Tapi malam ini beda. Mata Taehyung seolah melawan tiap kali dia mau memejamkan mata. Satu helaan nafas ia hembuskan. Taehyung menatap jam dinding.  
22.15  
Sudah jam sepuluh lewat lima belas menit. Harusnya Taehyung sudah tidur sejak jam sembilan atau delapan tadi. Tiga hari terlewati sejak _kejadian aneh itu_. Dan sejak kejadian itu, Taehyung sama sekali tak melihat Nayeon. Beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa Nayeon pindah ke Jerman. Mengikuti ayahnya yang dimutasi kesana. Hal itu sedikit membuat Taehyung lega.

Taehyung menatap ponselnya. Ia ngin menghubungi Jimin, tapi sekarang sudah malam pasti Jimin sudah tidur. Lagi-lagi Taehyung menghela nafas. Ngomong-ngomong Taehyung masih penasaran tentang _api_ itu. Kenapa saat itu pergelangan tangan Nayeon terbakar? Apalagi saat itu ia tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Apa Taehyung bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan api seperti di film-film itu? Taehyung ingat ketika masih kecil dulu ia berharap mempunyai kekuatan agar keren. Apa harapan ketika ia kecil itu terkabul? Lucu sekali.

Taehyung mengambil sebuah foto di bawah bantalnya. Foto satu-satunya yang ia punya untuk mengetahui ayahnya. Ia mendapatkan foto itu di kamar ibunya. Saat itu beliau sakit, Taehyunglah yang merawat beliau. Ia membersihkan kamar Nyonya Kim lalu mendapatkan foto lusuh itu di dalam laci yang tak di tempel di dalam album foto lain. Di foto itu Nyonya Kim tengah menggendong Taehyung kecil dan seorang pria berdiri di sampingnya. Sayang, pada bagian wajah laki-laki itu telah di robek. Taehyung ingin sekali menanyakan perihal foto ini tapi ia takut ibunya kembali bersedih ketika mengingat sosok ayah Taehyung itu.

Sejak kecil Taehyung tak pernah melihat ayahnya. Yang ia tau, Nyonya Kim selalu mengatakan jika ayahnya pergi jauh. Semakin Taehyung dewasa, ia sadar. Jika sosok ayah yang ia idam-idamkan itu tak akan pernah menemuinya. Mungkin beliau sudah mendapatkan keluarga baru. Taehyung hanya berharap ayahnya tetap bahagia dan sehat. Karna itu, terkadang di sekolah ada saja yang mengucilkannya. Memandangnya dengan sebelah mata. Taehyung ingat saat itu...

 _"Hei anak haram! Enyah kau!"_

 _"Kenapa anak seperti mu bisa sekolah disini?"_

 _"Hahaha... Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu!"_

 _"Dasar anak haram!"_

 _Taehyung menangis dalam diam. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Ia sama sekali tak membalas cacian mereka. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Sekolah dasar sama saja dengan sekolah menengah pertama. Ia tetap di bully seperti dulu._

 _"Hentikan!", Taehyung mendongak ketika mendengar suara seorang laki-laki. Itu... Park Jimin. Apa yang ia lakukan?_

 _"Bisakah kalian berhenti mencacinya?"_

 _"Tidak usah sok pahlawan begitu Jimin!"_

 _"Kubilang. Hentikan.", mereka berdecih kemudian pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jimin. Taehyung mengusap pipinya yang terdapat bekas air matanya. Jimin menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum tipis._

 _"Kau baik-baik saja?"_ , Yahh... itulah pertemuan pertama Taehyung dengan Jimin. Sejak saat itu, jarang ada yang mem-bully-nya. Ketika di bangku sekolah menengah atas, ia bertemu dengan Moon Bok. Moon Bok adalah teman sebangkunya saat itu. Moon Bok di kucilkan karna di anggap aneh. Memiliki rambut panjang hitam terurai mengalahkan indahnya rambut anak perempuan di kelas mereka. Taehyung tidak suka teman sekelasnya mengucilkan Moon Bok, ia dan Jimin mendekati Moon Bok hingga membuat mereka bersahabat sampai sekarang. Taehyung menoleh kala mendengar suara seperti lemparan kerikil ke jendela kamarnya, berpikir siapa yang iseng melempar kerikil pada malam hari. Ia membuka jendela kamar dan sebuah kerikil melayang kembali dan untungnya Taehyung memiliki refleks yang bagus. Dengan rasa jengkel pandangan Taehyung turun ke bawah. Tapi karna sekarang malam hari, lampu yang minim, ia tak melihat si pelaku.

"Siapa itu?", angin dingin malam lah menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Taehyung bergidik ketika merasakan angin dingin itu.

"Siapa itu?",tanyanya lagi,namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Taehyung berdecak. "Dasar orang tak ada kerjaan." desisnya. Kemudian kembali menutup jendela kamarnya.

Sosok itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Di tangannya terdapat kerikil kecil. Mata gelap nan tajam itu menatap jendela kamar Taehyung.

 _"Sebentar lagi..."_

* * *

Taehyung mengucek matanya sambil menguap lebar. Tak memperdulikan sekarang ia sudah berada di kampus, bisa saja mereka melihat wajah absurd Taehyung. Gadis itu berjalan di bimbing Jimin. Karna ia berjalan tapi hampir saja menabrak dinding. "Aku mengantuk Jim. Kau tidak tau bagaimana aku berjuang agar tertidur dengan cepat semalam.". Taehyung akan mengeluh seperti itu setiap Jimin menanyakan kenapa ia bisa se-mengantuk ini. Sementara di samping kiri Taehyung, Moon Bok dengan santai memakan roti isi selai nanas. Katanya ia terlambat sarapan tadi.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat kerumunan di depan papan mading, otomatis langkah Taehyung terhenti begitu juga dengan Moon Bok. "Kenapa Chim?". Jimin menarik tangan Taehyung menuju papan mading.

"Hoi! Tunggu aku.", Moon Bok menelan gigitan terakhirnya dan menyusul sahabatnya itu. Ternyata di papan mading itu tertempel kertas perihal acara dansa. Di adakan empat hari lagi, dan semua mahasiswa di wajibkan datang. Taehyung menatap kertas itu malas, ia tidak tertarik dengan acara seperti itu. "Kau akan pergi Tae?", Jimin beralih menatap Taehyung. Yang di tatap segera menggeleng.

"Loh? Kenapa Tae? Semuanya di wajibkan datang loh.", sahut Moon Bok.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Lagipula ini acara dansa pasti berpasangan. Aku tidak punya pasangan. Kalaupun aku datang tidak ada yang mau berpasangan denganku."

"Aku mau"/"Aku mau". Taehyung menatap Moon Bok dan Jimin bergantian.

"Apa?"

"Kau datang saja. Kami akan menjadi pasangan dansamu nanti"

"Tidak. Taehyung akan berdansa denganku, Chim."

"Loh, memangnya Taehyung mau dansa denganmu? Nanti malah di kira dia dansa dengan perempuan karna rambut panjangmu itu."

"Aku cowok tulen, Chim!"

"Cowok tulen mana ada rambutnya yang panjang!", sebelum Moon Bok membuka mulutnya, Taehyung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya begitupun Jimin. "Sudah. Aku akan pergi dan dansa dengan kalian. Jadi sekarang bisa kita ke kelas?"

| **Dancing with the devil** |

"Ibu?", Taehyung mengetok pintu kamar Ibunya. Setelah mendengar sahutan, ia membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. "Ibu sedang apa?", Nyonya Kim tersenyum teduh.

"Hanya mencatat, apa saja pengeluaran bulan ini.", setelah mengecup pelipis Ibunya, Taehyung pun duduk di hadapan wanita yang melahirkannya ini.

"Ada apa Taetae?", sepertinya Nyonya Kim mengetahui maksud Taehyung yang sebenarnya. Taehyung nyengir dengan lebar. "Ada acara dansa di kampus, Jimin dan Moon Bok menyuruhku untuk datang. Apa boleh aku pergi bu?"

"Tentu boleh. Tapi benar kau pergi bersama mereka kan?"

"Benar. Ibu bisa tanya pada mereka. Hmm... lalu aku tak punya gaun Bu..."

"Oh, benarkah? Ahh... ibu lupa. Kau sering membeli baju kemeja. Besok kita beli gaunnya ya?"

.

.

Akhirnya, Nyonya Kim meluangkan waktunya untuk menemani Taehyung membeli gaun dalam acara dansanya nanti. Mereka mengunjungi beberapa toko. Namun mereka belum membeli satu helai gaun, ada saja masalahnya. Yang terlau mahal lah, yang kurang bagus, yang warnanya terlalu mencolok atau yang terlalu _kurang bahan_.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang cocok Tae.", Taehyung mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Ibunya. Matanya melihat sekeliling.

"Oh?", Mata bulat Taehyung menatap salah satu toko. Min's Boutique. Kalau tidak salah itu butik milik keluarga Seniornya, Min Yoongi. Taehyung cukup dekat dengan Seniornya itu. "Bu, ayo kita butik milik Seniorku.", Taehyung segera menarik tangan Nyonya Kim menuju butik Min itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Nona?", salah satu pegawai wanita menyambut mereka dengan baik. Nyonya Kim langsung mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang mencari gaun dansa. Kemudian pegawai wanita itu menunjuk gaun terbaik yang Min's Boutique punya. Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya. Melihat-lihat gaun yang mungkin ia sukai. Dan sepertinya ia menemuinya. Taehyung mendekati salah satu mannequin yang memakai gaun berwarna kuning cerah. Seperti gaun yang di pakai Emma Watson dalam animasi film Disney, Beauty and the beast. Dan kebetulan, Taehyung sangat menyukai film animasi itu.

"Kau menyukainya?", Taehyung mendongak ketika mendengar suara _bass_ seseorang. "Oh, Yoongi Oppa.", Yoongi tersenyum. Mendekati Taehyung yang berdiri di sebelah mannequin.

"Kau menyukainya?", ulang Yoongi.

"Ahh... Itu..."

"Mau dengar penjelasanku mengenai gaun ini?", tawar Yoongi. Ia beralih menatap Taehyung yang mengangguk pelan.

"Gaun ini asli dari desainer, Jacqueline Durran. Gaun dengan palet kuningnya yang khas ini di jahit menggunakan kain organza sutra ringan berwarna kuning. Kain tersebut kemudian di potong meluas dalam bentuk melingkar dan didesain sederhana sehingga memudahkan si pemakai melakukan gerakan dansa."

"Baju ini yang di pakai Emma Watson bukan?"

"Ya. Tapi ini bukan bekas di pakai Emma Watson. Kami memesannya khusus dengan kata lain ini Limited edition.", Taehyung ternganga. Jika limited edition pasti mahal. Ia melihat tag harga dan kembali ternganga. Harganya sampai jutaan.

"Tentu saja gaun ini mahal. Gaun ini di buat selama enam belas bulan dan delapan belas minngu persiapan. Ditambah gaun ini ramah lingkungan dan nyaman. Terdapat aksen dedaunan berkilauan. Sebanyak 2.160 kristal Swarovski untuk membuat efek kilau tersebut. Dedaunan emas dan glitter juga di tambahkan pada lapisan terakhir gaun untuk memberikan efek kilau ekstra.", Taehyung mengangguk. Ia ingin membelinya tapi ini terlalu mahal. Mana bisa ia membelinya.

"Taetae?", oh, Taehyung sepertinya melupakan Ibunya.

"Ibu?"

"Kau disini? Ibu mencarimu sejak tadi...", Taehyung hanya nyengir lebar. "Oh iya bu. Perkenalkan ini Yoongi Oppa, seniorku. Dan Yoongi Oppa, ini Ibuku.", Yoongi membungkuk sopan seraya memperkenalkan dirinya kembali.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan gaun yang cocok?", Gadis itu segera menarik tangan Ibunya sedikit menjauhi Yoongi. "Aku suka gaun itu Bu. Tapi terlalu mahal. Jutaan harganya..."

"Kau ingin membelinya Taehyung?", Taehyung segera berbalik mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi. "Ahh... ano..."

"Aku akan memberikannya gratis jika kau pergi ke acara dansa itu bersamaku.", mata Taehyung langsung membulat. Gratis katanya? Gaun harga jutaan begitu di beri secara cuma-cuma?! Tanpa menunggu jawaban Taehyung, Yoongi langsung menyuruh karyawannya membungkus gaun itu. "Nak Yoongi, tidak usah begitu... harga gaun itu mahal loh. Kenapa Nak Yoongi memberikannya gratis pada Taetae?", sahut Nyonya KIm. Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa Nyonya... Asalkan Taehyung pergi ke acara dansa di kampus nanti bersamaku.", kemudian pegawai Yoongi datang memberikan bag yang berisi gaun Taehyung. "Nah, Taehyung. Aku akan menjemputmu jam setengah delapan.", ujarnya seraya menyerahkan bag itu. Taehyung menatap Yoongi tak enak.

"Sudah kubilang. it's okay.", akhirnya Taehyung beserta Nyonya Kim membungkuk terima kasih. Mereka pulang dengan perasaan takjub. Sedangkan Yoongi, matanya menggelap. Mata yang ramah tadi seolah hilang.

 _"Ini demi dirimu..."_

* * *

Yoongi menutup pintu dan semua jendela di ruangan itu. Setelah memastikan semuanya tertutup, ia mematikan lampu. Kemudian menggores ibu jarinya menggunakan pisau kecil. Darahpun menetes sama sekali tak membuat Yoongi meringis,ia berjongkok. Membuat gambar lingkaran besar, segitiga dan kalimat puji-pujian dengan darahnya. Kemudian menuangkan cairan berwarna hijau dari botol di tangannya di sekitar lingkaran itu.

" _Con esto, insto respetuosamente señor Young._.", Yoongi berujar dengan lantang. Seketika keluar cahaya dari lingkaran itu beserta kabut hijau. Yoongi menutup matanya sesaat, setelah di rasa cahaya itu meredup ia membuka matanya. Seseorang berdiri di atas lingkaran itu. Jubah hitamnya terkibar dengan gagah. Langsung saja Yoongi berlutut hormat.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda."

.

 _"Kau pergi dengan Yoongi hyung?!"_ , Taehyung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Tidak usah berteriak Jim."

 _"Tapi... Kenapa?"_

"Nanti aku ceritakan."

 _"Tae!"_

"Kututup!", Taehyung mendengus keras, melempar ponselnya keatas ranjang sembari mengambil gaun untuk pesta dansa nanti. "Apa aku harus berpenampilan seperti biasa?", matanya menatap gaun itu ragu-ragu.

Ting Tong

Taehyung menoleh mendengar suara bel rumahnya, berpikir-pikir siapa yang datang di malam hari begini, kemudian membuka pintu rumah. Ternyata yang bertamu adalah Min Yoongi bersama seorang wanita dengan koper kecil di tangannya. "Oh, Yoongi Oppa...", Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Ia memakai kemeja merah di lapisi tuxedo hitam mengkilat. Rambut berwarna silvernya tampak di tata dengan rapi. "Apa kami boleh masuk Tae?", Taehyung mengangguk. Ia membuka pintu dengan lebar mempersilahkan Yoongi dan wanita itu masuk.

"Oppa, bukankah kau akan menjemputku jam setengah delapan? Masih banyak waktu luang sebelum jam janji.", Yoongi tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. "Kau akan di dandan olehnya." jarinya menunjuk wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya. Di dandan? _Hell_ , Taehyung tak pernah memakai make up, sekarang malah di suruh.

"Tapi Oppa..."

"Dia sudah datang jauh-jauh loh. Kau ingin mengusirnya?", mendengar itu langsung membuat Taehyung tak enak hati. Jadi ia membiarkan wanita itu mendandaninya nanti. Yoongi menatap punggung Taehyung yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Kakinya melangkah keluar, menatap langit yang agak terang. Awan-awan tampak berwarna _kehijauan_.

" _Inilah saatnya..."_

.

"Taehyung!", Nyonya Kim datang dengan wajah pucat dan panik. Ia bahkan tak melihat kehadiran Yoongi di ruang tamu. Nyonya Kim membuka pintu kamar Taehyung dengan tergesa-gesa. Taehyung yang telah selesai di dandan itu menoleh, "Ibu?", Nyonya Kim menghampiri Taehyung, ia menatap satu-satunya putri yang ia miliki itu sembari berkata "Kau tidak boleh pergi ke acara dansa malam ini.", Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Padahal ia ingin sekali menghadiri acara itu.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Ibu baru saja berbicara dengan pendeta. Beliau berkata, acara dansa itu akan menjadi bagian dari acara iblis. Kamu benar-benar tak boleh kesana", Taehyung melirik wanita yang mendandaninya tadi. Wanita itu tampak sibuk dengan alat-alat make up yang di gunakan tadi. "Bu, Yoongi Oppa sudah datang ke sini, menjemputku, bahkan ia mendatangkan wanita itu untuk mendandaniku. Ia memberikan gaun mahal ini secara percuma. Tidak mungkin kan kalau kita menyuruhnya pulang?", Nyonya Kim menghela nafas.

"Ketika acara berlangsung, kau harus selalu bersama Jimin ya?", Taehyung tersenyum, berharap senyumannya bisa membuat Ibunya tidak khawatir. "Iya ibu."

.

Yoongi membuka pintu penumpang, mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk keluar. Mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung di sambut Taehyung. Mata Yoongi terus menatap Taehyung, gadis itu tampak sangat cantik. Ia seperti meng-cosplay Emma Watson dalam serial Beauty and the Beast. Rambutnya di gulung di beri hiasan bunga kecil dan gaunnya itu membuatnya bertambah anggun. Mungkin Emma Watson kalah karna kecantikan Taehyung. Taehyung menatap langit sesaat. Ia sempat bingung melihat langit yang berwarna sedikit kehijauan, walaupun saat ini sudah malam tapi langit tetap terlihat cerah. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing dan berjalan menuju ruang dansa bersama Yoongi.

Semua tatapan teralihkan padanya. Taehyung sedikit risih karna ia tak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian. Terlihat anak laki-laki berjuang satu sama lain untuk memisahkannya dari Yoongi, membuat ia benar-benar risih. Yoongi segera membawanya pergi ke meja mengambil minuman. Di sampingnya, Yoongi tengah meminum sampanye-nya dengan tenang, Taehyung menatap sekeliling. Berpikir-pikir di mana Moon Bok dan Jimin saat ini. "Umm...Tae? Aku ke toilet dulu.", ijin Yoongi. Taehyung mengangguk memperbolehkan. Ia mengambil segelas jus jeruk kemudian meminumnya perlahan.

"Tae!", Taehyung menoleh. Bibirnya segera melengkungkan senyuman manis kala melihat orang yang memanggilnya. "Jim! Moon Bok!", mereka menghampiri Taehyung dengan segera. "Wahh... Tae. Kau cantik!" puji sahabat Taehyung bersamaan. Taehyung tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut kebelakang telinganya sembari berkata "Benarkah? Terima kasih." Taehyung bahkan tak menyadari Jimin dan Moon Bok melongo melihat gerakan Taehyung barusan.

"Oh ya, bukankah kau pergi bersama Yoongi Hyung? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Yoongi Oppa ke toilet. Kenapa belum kembali juga ya?"

"Kau berhutang penjelasan. Kenapa tidak pergi dengan kami tadi?", sahut Moon Bok yang di angguki oleh Jimin. Taehyungpun menjelaskan jika gaun yang ia pakai di berikan oleh Yoongi secara percuma pada Taehyung dengan syarat pergi ke acara dansa ini dengannya. "Ahh... tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Yoongi Hyung jarang loh memberikan barang mahal kepada orang lain.", Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya tak tau. Ia menatap wajah Jimin yang juga menatapnya. "Kenapa Chim?", Jimin menggeleng kaku. Menggaruk kepalanya gugup, matanya mengerjap pelan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya gugup. "Oi... Jimin...", Taehyung menangkup wajah Jimin. Matanya menatap mata Jimin intens. "Kau...", Moon Bok sebenarnya heran dengan yang dilakukan Taehyung, ia turut menatap Jimin.

"Kau... memakai kontak lens?", Jimin kembali mengerjab. Kontak lens?

"Matamu... bukankah berwarna coklat? Kenapa sekarang warna biru?"

"A-ah.. Ya. A-aku memakainya. Supaya kereen. Hehehe..."

"Eh, Bukankah tadi kau tidak mema...", sebelum Moon Bok menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jimin membekap mulut Moon Bok dengan tangannya. Ia menatap Moon Bok seperti bekata 'nanti aku jelaskan bodoh'. Taehyung melepas tangannya dari pipi yang biasanya tembem itu. "Kau keren kok.", Jimin tersenyum mendengar pujian Taehyung, sementara Moon Bok berusaha melepas tangan Jimin dari mulutnya. Setelah terlepas ia mengeluh tentang betapa baunya tangan Jimin. "Kau berhutang penjelasan Jimin.", bisiknya. Jimin menatap Moon Bok dengan pandangan sulit di artikan.

Tiba-tiba musik dalam ruangan itu berhenti. Taehyung menatap sekeliling, kenapa bisa berhenti? Dan ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, ia tertegun melihat seseorang. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam berdiri di hadapannya. Ia terlihat mencolok dengan setelan baju mahal dan rambut hitam rapinya. "Maukah kau menari denganku?", ujar pemuda itu. Taehyung mengerjab. Kemudian menatap Jimin dan Moon Bok. Ia malu sekali, "T-tapi... aku tidak bisa menari...", pada kenyataannya Taehyung bisa. Tetapi berdansa dengan pemuda tampan baru di lihatnya membuatnya gugup.

" _Take my hand. I'll teach you to dance_." ujar pemuda itu kembali. Matanya yang berwarna keabu-abuan itu langsung menatap ke dalam mata Taehyung. Tangannya terulur. Jimin tampak ingin menghalangi pemuda itu untuk menari dengan Taehyung namun Moon Bok menahannya sambil mengangguk pada Taehyung. Memperbolehkan gadis yang tengah malu-malu itu untuk menyambut uluran tangan pemuda tampan itu. Taehyung mengangguk, perlahan tangannya menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu. Semuanya menatap mereka, benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian. Ketika tangan mereka saling menggenggam, pemuda itu mendekapnya. Untuk sesaat Taehyung membiarkannya kemudian ia berusaha melepas dekapan pemuda itu. Mata keduanya bertemu, menyiratkan rasa yang sama;kagum.

"Moon Bok! Lepaskan! Taehyung tak boleh berdansa dengannya!"

"Kau kenapa sih Chim? Ini pertama kalinya seorang pemuda mau mendekati Taehyung kita. Seharusnya kau senang!"

"Tapi... Kau itu tidak tau! _Shit_! Pemuda itu adalah..."

.

* * *

" _Sudah datang waktunya..."_ , sementara itu di sudut ruangan berdiri seorang pemuda dengan rambut silver mencolok. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis;lembut namun tajam. _"Benar-benar beauty and the beast"_

* * *

"Mmm...Namaku Taehyung. Boleh kutau siapa namamu?", Taehyung bertanya dengan nada lembut. Pemuda itu menatap mata Taehyung dalam. Mereka berputar dengan perlahan membuat gaun Taehyung bergerak dengan anggun kemudian mereka berputar semakin cepat namun Taehyung tak menyadarinya. Kesadarannya seolah tersedot ke dalam tatapan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu membisik namanya dengan suara rendah tepat di telinganya.

* * *

Pemuda dengan tuxedo hitam mengkilat itu menyeringai kala melihat Taehyung hilang ketika dia melakukan gerakan memutar. " _Welcome to our house, Kim Taehyung"_

* * *

 _"...Iblis!_ Pemuda itu iblis Moon Bok!"

"B-bagaimana... bisa? K-kenapa kau tau?"

 _"_ Karna aku adalah _Guardian Devil!"_

Mereka berputar semakin cepat sampai Taehyung tak terlihat lagi di sana. Pemuda itu membungkuk sekali kepada semua orang, kabut berwarna hijau mengelilingi tubuh pemuda itu. Ketika kabut itu menghilang, sosok pemuda itu ikut menghilang. Iblis telah datang dalam wujud pemuda tampan dan ia membawa Kim Taehyung ke neraka melalui putarannya itu.

.

.

.

.

 _"...Keturunan Satan pertama... Jeon Jungkook."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _End?_

 _._

Sweet Enemy saya tunda updatenya. Karna selain di rl sibuk, saya terserang wabah wb.

Genre ff ini sudah pasaran, right? Saya sangat suka genre ff seperti ini, ditambah mv bst, membuat jiwa menulis saya berkobar-kobar buat ngetik ff ini. Siapa yg top bukan masalah, lagipula ini fantasi bukan? Jadi ya, saya suka aura dominan Kook, terkadang tingkah Tae itu terlalu manis membuat saya diabetes. Gs!V itu jarang, jadi apa salahnya saya buat V gs disini. Sebenarnya saya ragu, kalau buat gs saya gk terbiasa, kalau gk di buat gs gk bagus, gk sesuai dgn judul. Jadi saya buat gs :)

btw ada yg minat ini di saya buat kelanjutannya dalam bentuk chapter? Kalau banyak yg minat saya buat tapi kalau gk ada ya sampai di sini aja... Kalau saya buat kelanjutannya, tetap kunjungi acc saya, dan mohon bersabar karna saya gk janji bakal cepat update. i have my business too. :)

Typo? Saya manusia yang tak sempurna penuh dengan kesalahan :)

Banyak pertanyaan yg belum di jawab kan?

Moon Bok sebagai sahabat Tae. Saya suka Moon Bok, sayang, dia gk bisa ikut grup wanna one :(

.

.

.

.

Dan ini bonus buat yang mau scrool sampai bawah :) ,

 **Omake**

Ketika kabut hijau itu muncul, Jimin mendorong Moon Bok dengan kuat kemudian berlari menghampiri pemuda itu. Mata biru itu tampak bergetar gelisah. Kabut hijau itu perlahan menghilang, _Sial! Aku terlambat!_. Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Bagaimana caranya aku mengatakannya pada Nyonya Kim? Ia pasti marah padaku. Sial!"

Moon Bok mengerjap pelan. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kemana Taehyung? Dan apa kata Jimin tadi? Pemuda itu adalah iblis? Jimin sebenarnya adalah _Guardian Devil_? Apa maksud dari semua ini? "Moon Bok. Kita harus mencari Yoongi Hyung, sekarang!", andaikan Taehyung tak pergi bersama Yoongi, Jimin bisa menjaga Taehyung. Kalau bisa ia akan mengikat tubuh gadis itu agar ia tak berdansa dengan pemuda iblis itu. Ia tak menyalahkan Moon Bok yang menahannya. Tapi ia menyalahkan waktu dan takdir. Waktu yang membuatnya lamban dan takdir yang membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

* * *

Tok Tok

"Moon Bok? Jimin?", Nyonya Kim menatap mereka bergantian. "Apa acaranya sudah selesai? Mana Taehyung?", melihat raut wajah Moon Bok dan Jimin yang pucat, membuat hati Nyonya Kim tak tenang. Ia merasakan ada hal buruk yang telah terjadi. "Apa kami boleh masuk dulu Bu?", Nyonya Kim membuka pintu rumah dengan lebar, kemudian mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

"Mana Taehyung Jimin, Moon Bok? Mana dia?", desak Nyonya Kim. Dirinya benar-benar khawatir Di tambah perubahan pada fisik Jimin. Daun telinganya tampak meruncing, matanya berwarna biru pun gigi taringnya juga meruncing. Jimin telah menunjukkan dirinya yang asli.

"Dia telah membawanya.", bisik Jimin. Nyonya Kim tercekat. _D-dia?_

"Jimin! Jangan bercanda! T-taehyung tak mungkin..."

"Maafkan aku bu... Ini gara-gara aku, membiarkan Taehyung berdansa dengan pemuda itu... Andai aku tak menahan Jimin... I-ini tak akan terjadi. Maafkan aku.", ujar Moon Bok penuh penyesalan. Ia bahkan membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Nyonya Kim. Cairan bening nampak menggenang di mata Nyonya Kim, kemudian mengalir di pipinya."Tak mungkin... Taehyung...", kemudian beliau terisak pelan. Andai ia menahan Taehyung, andai ia menolak gaun yang Yoongi berikan... Oh! Yoongi!

"Jimin, Yoongi... dimana dia? Bukankah dia bersama Taehyung?"

"Kecurigaanku selama ini ternyata benar bu... Yoongi... dia juga sama sepertiku.", Nyonya Kim membulatkan matanya. Apa?

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Tadi aku dan Moon Bok mencari Yoongi Hyung, dan aku melihatnya pergi melalui _pintu neraka_. Aku... seharusnya aku berhati-hati. Aku adalah _Guardian Devil_ , tapi aku tidak bisa menjaga Taehyung...", Jimin mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Di sebelahnya Moon Bok menepuk punggungnya menenangkan.

"Kalau begitu Jimin...", Nyonya Kim mngusap pipinya yang terdapat bekas aliran air matanya. "Bisakah kau membawa Taehyung kembali? Aku _berdarah murni_ , jadi tidak bisa pergi _kesana_.", ia menangkup kedua tangan Jimin. "Bisakah?", Jimin menatap mata Nyonya Kim, mata yang memandangnya dengan penuh harap. Memang ini yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Membawa Taehyung kembali. Karna dunia Taehyung bukan di neraka atau yang di sebut _Gehenna_ itu, tapi adalah dunia yang di penuhi oleh manusia murni. Tempat dimana Taehyung di lahirkan. Di _Assiah_. Maka ia mengangguk mantap. Ia akan membawa Taehyung. Bagaimana pun caranya. Bahkan walaupun ia harus melawan peraturan di _Gehenna._

* * *

Jimin menyayat jarinya, kemudian darahnya mengalir. Ia membuat kalimat puji-pujian dengan darah itu. Syarat untuk membuka gerbang _Gehenna_ adalah dengan darah dan cairan khusus berwarna hijau. Cairan bernama Green Fairy Alcohol ini tak ada di _Assiah_ , murni dari _Gehenna_. Setelah mengucapkan sebaris kalimat untuk membuka gerbang itu, lingkaran yang ia buat dengan darah itu pun bersinar. Jimin meperbaiki pakaiannya. Jubah berwarna hijau dengan tudung dan pedang _Koumaken_ di tangannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Moon Bok dan Nyonya Kim. Mereka tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Meyakinkan Jimin untuk pergi ke _Gehenna_. Jimin balas mengangguk. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan berdiri di dalam lingkaran itu. Kabut hijau mengelilinginya, perlahan kabut itu menghilang. Pun sosok Jimin. Ia sudah pergi ke _Gehenna_. Menjemput Taehyung, atau merebut Taehyung dari _takdirnya_.

"Sekarang kita harus menunggu Jimin dengan sabar bu...", Moon Bok menggenggam tangan Nyonya Kim dengan erat. Nyonya Kim masih tak terima Taehyung di bawa ke _Gehenna_. Ia tak tau siapa yang membawa Taehyung. Jika ia tau, ia akan mencekik leher pemuda yang membawa Taehyung itu. Nyonya Kim mengangguk. Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Berharap, Jimin dapat membawa Taehyung kembali.


End file.
